militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Medical Brigade (United Kingdom)
| allegiance = | branch = *Royal Army Medical Corps | type = | role = Medical Services | size = Brigade | command_structure = 1st (United Kingdom) Division | garrison = | nickname = 2 Med Brg | battles = | decorations = |name = 2nd Medical Brigade}}2nd Medical Brigade is a formation of the British Army formed under 1st UK Division. It predominantly provides deployed hospital care via 13 Field Hospitals. It also provides specialist medical capabilities via three Nationally Recruited Units; 306 Hospital Support Regiment, 335 Medical Evacuation Regiment and Medical Operational Support Group. History Headquarters 2nd Medical Brigade was initially formed at Imphal Barracks, York under the title of The Medical Group on 1 April 2000, as a consequence of the Strategic Defence Review. It was re-titled Headquarters 2nd Medical Brigade on 1 August 2002. The HQ has operational command of the 3 Regular Cadre field hospitals, 10 independent Reserve field hospitals, a medical evacuation regiment and 2 other specialist units. It also provides the enhanced medical operational command and control (C2) capability lost by the Army Medical Services (AMS). The brigade has significantly raised the quality of pre-deployment medical training, seeing it provide a high standard of field medical care at field hospitals in Afghanistan. Organisation The brigade includes the following units: * Regular Army Units ** 22 Field Hospital in Aldershot ** 34 Field Hospital in Strensall * Local Army Reserve Units **201 (Northern) Field Hospital (Volunteers) Field Hospital in Newcastle (paired with 34 Field Hospital) **202 (Midlands) Field Hospital in Birmingham (paired with 22 Field Hospital) **203 (Welsh) Field Hospital in Cardiff (paired with 33 Field Hospital) **204 (North Irish) Field Hospital in Belfast (paired with 34 Field Hospital) **205 (Scottish) Field Hospital in Glasgow (paired with 34 Field Hospital) **207 (Manchester) Field Hospital in Manchester (paired with 22 Field Hospital) **208 (Liverpool) Field Hospital in Liverpool (paired with 22 Field Hospital) **212 (Yorkshire) Field Hospital in Sheffield (paired with 34 Field Hospital) **243 (Wessex) Field Hospital in Keynsham (paired with 33 Field Hospital) **256 (City of London) Field Hospital in Walworth (paired with 33 Field Hospital) *Nationally Recruited Army Reserve Units **306 Hospital Support Regiment - (paired with the Regular field hospitals) **335 Medical Evacuation Regiment - (paired with 1, 4 and 5 Armoured Medical Regiments) **Medical Operational Support Group The Centre Cross The centre cross within the logo represents the Red Cross, under which the majority of the AMS operates in accordance with the Geneva Conventions. Each arm of the Cross is representational of the 4 Corps that make up the Army Medical Services, which are: * Royal Army Medical Corps (RAMC) * Queen Alexandra Royal Army Nursing Corps (QARANC) * Royal Army Dental Corps (RADC) * Royal Army Veterinary Corps (RAVC) 'The Rod and the Serpent -' The centre of the LOGO depicts the Rod of Aesculapius who lived in ancient Greece in the year 1256BC. Aesculapius was known in ancient Greece as the father of medicine and was raised to God status according to Greek mythology. The serpent was revered by the ancient Greeks as having healing powers and combined with the Rod of Aesculapius has been recognised as the international symbol of medicine and healing since 1200BC. References External links *2 Medical Brigade Website Category:Army 2020 Category:Military units and formations established in 2005 2nd, Medical 2nd, United Kingdom